A Brother's Desire
by The One Piece Virus
Summary: Ace was in love... yeah, he was love with his own brother. His meat loving, cute, perfect brother, who just happened to have a girlfriend. He could not believe his own luck. Mainly AcexLuffy, with a tiny bit of LuffyxVivi. T for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the wonderful comic known as One Piece or its amazing characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I want to thank my wonderful Beta & sister: Nutty as a fruitcake. Thanks a lot, Nutty!

This is my first fanfiction, so I apologise if it seems a bit boring.

It's an AceLu fic, with VivLu(Vivi x Luffy) in the first chapters. Oh - and it may contain OOC characters.

Enjoy!

**Warning:** Incest

* * *

><p><strong>A Brother's Desire<strong>

* * *

><p>He desired him. All of him. His legs, arms and body, but most of all he desired his heart. His love, his passion, every single thing that could possibly be a part of him, Ace yearned for.<p>

But, as life would have it, it was just not meant to be. He could never have it.

He remembered that girl. That annoyingly beautiful girl with long blue hair sat up in a perfect ponytail. _That_ girl, Vivi, was presently his brother's girlfriend.

His brother, Luffy, grinned broadly at him. «Isn't she pretty?» He asked, resulting in a deep blush from Vivi.

«Yeah, sure…» He replied while he stared at her with a cold look. She did not seem to notice his spiteful stare.

«Luffy! Don't say that, you're embarrassing me! I'm not pretty!» Viv yelled, but it was clear that she was happy about being complimented.

«Sure you are!» Luffy hugged her closely from behind and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Ace closed his eyes agony. If he opened them, then he would probably attack the poor - horrible - girl.

Ace concentrated on his breath. His exhales and inhales. And opened his eyes to stare straight into Luffy's cheerful face. He flinched.

Luffy, who had been fully concentrated on Vivi, glanced towards his brother. «Are you Ok, Nii-chan? You look pale.» Ace looked at his shoes. «I'm fine, perfectly fine.» He bit his lips painfully as he turned around, indenting on disagreeing from sight. Waving his hand nonchalantly in answer to his brother's questioning stare, he strolled up the stairs.

Luffy opened his mouth to sat something, but closed it and turned to Vivi. «Wanna go eat some ice cream?» He asked.

Vivi smiled brightly. «Sure!»

Ace watched bitterly as the two lovers walked hand in hand out of the living room. He sighed, shuffling to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he noticed his journal laying wide open at his desk. Ace cursed loudly as he dashed to his journal. He slammed it shut, glancing wordily behind himself. Someone could have seen it. And what if that someone had been Luffy? If someone had entered his room before him, then they would have seen it all. Seriously, he would have fainted of pure embarrassment if he could.

What would his brother think? If Luffy had seen it then Ace would have to explain the journal's content. Vivi was another person who could have seen it; if she did then Ace was fucked.

The journal was never supposed to be read by another person. It was full of sinful thoughts, forbidden thoughts that never should see the light of day. He had written every though he had every harboured concerning Luffy. And Luffy was so insecure and naive that he could never possible get it. Or could he? What if he and Vivi…

«No, he could't have!» Ace yelled, before he slammed his hand over his mouth. Shit! He had yelled it out loud, which means that, if he was incredibly unlucky, either Luffy or Vivi had heard it. Wait, oh no

Then Ace heard the sound of several feet moving up the stairs. No way, he felt sick. They were still there. His stomach felt weird; he closed his eyes tightly as he felt the world come crashing down.

A few minutes earlier Luffy and Vivi had been sitting in the kitchen, eating ice cream. They had decided to eat at home, and not go out to eat. Luffy looked at Vivi. She was really pretty, gorgeous even. Long blue hair and the prettiest eyes, but that was certainly not the reason Luffy loved her. He adored her very personality.

Vivi glanced up from her ice cream at Luffy, who was looking intensely at her. He blushed and looked away. Vivi was not sure why, but she wanted to kiss him. 'What if…' She though as he leaned forward to lay a hand on his neck. Vivi felt him tense under her touch. She leaned closer. «Luffy?»

He stared into her eyes. «Ye-« He began, but never finished as her lips touched his. Luffy's eyes widened in shock, but he leaned into her kiss. Vivi took the initiative and slipped her tongue into his moist month; Luffy answered by intertwining his tongue with her's. That stayed like this for a minute. Tongue clashing with tongue, like a battle. When they finally pulled away from each other they both had attained a nice red blush. They stared at each other, panting softly. Luffy opened his mouth to say something, when they heard Ace yell something. «No! He woul…»

They looked at each other. Then they panicked. Luffy grasped Vivi's hand. «Come on!» They ran up the stairs towards Ace's room. Hurriedly opening the door, they both saw Ace laying on the floor beside his bed.

«Ace!» Luffy cried as he ran to his brother. Keeling beside him, he turned Ace in his back; looking for anything unusual.

Suddenly his fear turned into annoyance. His brother was asleep. «Frigging narcoleptic.» Luffy murmured before he turned to Vivi, who was staring worriedly at Ace. «Can you help me move him to the bed?» When she did not reply, he lifted an eyebrow in question. Then he remembered. «He's narcoleptic.» He explained, and she exhaled relievedly. «Ah… so he's narcoleptic…» She mumbled to herself.

When they finally managed to move Ace to the bed, Luffy turned towards his girlfriend. «We should probably go down and clean up the ice cream.»

Vivi nodded. «Yeah, we dropped everything in our hands when he screamed. What did it yell anyway? Oh… never mind.» She walked out, and Luffy was about to follow her when he noticed a thin paper notebook on the floor. He picked it up in curiosity and opened it. The first page was empty, so was the next couple of pages, then in the middle of the book he found something. Text - Ace's handwriting. Furrowing his eyebrows, he read:

'I've been thinking about writing this for some time now, even though I know I should't. What if Luffy finds out? I'd die. Shit! I sound like a girl writing about her first love.' Luffy smiled in honour as he read. 'But I love him. I can't help it. It's only been a couple of months ago that I've become conscious about it - about the fact that I love him more than a brother should. I can't go on with these feelings anymore, it's too painful, sometimes I catch myself in staring at him, my beautiful brother. I can't help but think how cute he is. Now I sound like a girl again!' Luffy blushed furiously, he was about to continue reading - why, he did not know - when he heard Vivi call for him to come. Closing the tiny notebook containing his brother's deepest feelings, he strolled stiffly to his own room where he laid the book on his desk. He would read more when Vivi had gone home. When he heard Vivi call for him the second time, he yelled. «Coming!» Luffy ran downstairs, thinking about his brother's words:

'I can't help but love him, my beautiful brother.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally! Done! But I enjoyed writing it!

So that was the end of the first chapter, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hello! Snoopypompom I'm glad you liked it! jam klaoo I'm happy to tell you that Luffy is going to read some the journal *grins evilly* and maybe something else... Yeah I know, I'm evil – poor Acey, his secrets is about to be revealed…

I wrote this chapter in like; two days, cause I did it wrong the first time, It's good to have a beta and sister that goes through my story .

Thanks Nutty *sigh* again, hope you don't flip out over my so called not-explaining-good-enough issue.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece *sigh*, does anyone even read these? I would gladly skip it, but my sister Nutty as a (irritating) Fruitcake, says I have to or I might get sued (as if).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Luffy turned in his bed, kicking his blanket off, He looked at the clock; 1.56 AM. He sighed ´I hate when I can't sleep, I gonna die tomorrow,(that's me for ya XD) school is gonna be hell´ he thought as he leaned down under his bed and reached in under it, he sat up in his bed with Ace's journal in his hands, turned on his bed-lamp. He opened the book at a random page.<p>

_Day 3_

_Dear dairy… (I'm goin' Girl style folks!)_

_Like I said; I'm goin' girl style, well kind of. Like I said earlier, the only reason I'm writin' is because of Luffy. My cute adorable little brother, I swear it's getting really hard to control myself around the cutie, he's just so… ok Ace, breathe breathe, feel your body and relax( my anti-hyper technique, that I use on my best friend it works, kind off…). Ghhaaa… can't take it, too much excitement , I'm goin' to get some water._

_Be right back_

Luffy grinned, Ace is a funny brother, he was happy that Ace loved him. He even called him cute and adorable, but it worried him as well, did Ace love him in another way than a brother should? Luffy shook his head to confirm his thoughts about how absurd it was thinking that Ace loved him in a romantic way, of course that wasn't the case, no way.

Luffy changed his position and kept reading.

_Day 2_

_Hi journal thing_

_I have to literally have to tie my hands, I can't control myself! Yesterday we were goin' to the local swimming pool, I had to find an excuse to shower after Luffy was done, I knew that i wouldn't have the strength to control myself. I want to lick and kiss every inch of my adorable brother, let him know how perfect and beautiful he is. If I did that he would probably just look at me and and say: "what are you doing Ace?" He wouldn't have a clue. He's never gonna understand. Damnit! I'm crying like a baby! He's never gonna understand, and if he does and rejects me, if he doesn't love me back. He will never see me the same way again. ugh, I can't write more today_

Luffy ran a finger over the spots on the paper that was slightly crumpled, tears, he thought. So Ace loves him in a different way after all, no, he didn't want it this way.

Ace is his brother, big brother. Luffy didn't know what he thought about Ace being in love with him, and he didn't know if he loved him back.

Of course he loved Ace, but not in a romantic way, he wasn't sure. He already had a lover – Vivi, he loved her. Luffy slipped the book back under his bed, sighing as he turned his bed lamp of.

He'd have to talk to Ace sometime, he couldn't act like he hadn't read it, even he knew that. But Ace was different; he would rather lock his feelings up and forget about them. He cuddled with his bear; he may be 15 years old but that didn't mean he couldn't have a teddy bear.

The bear was a white one, with an orange suit on, he called it Bepo. He stared at the celling. Love, he thought, it was a strange thing. he hugged Bepo tightly " have you ever been in love Bepo?" the bear didn't answer of course, but when Luffy was little he used to imagine that his little friend could talk, he did that now. "yes Lu-chan, I was once in love with a beautiful female polar bear" Luffy smiled and closed his eyes "what happened? Did she love you back?" he asked his teddy " no, she was in love with someone else" the bear said "who was she in love with, Bepo-chan?" he turned to face the little bear.

"a cat she met in the city streets, he was a poor little thing, near death" Bepo began, Luffy nodded "go on."

"She took him in. fed and cleaned him, and eventually, she fell in love with him. And with time, they even got kids, I know cause I met them once." He said and then went silent. Luffy curled up in a ball, at the bottom of his bed, with Bepo.

´I have to talk to Ace after school tomorrow´ he thought, as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Luffy! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Luffy opened his eyes, Sat up, looked around. He got up as he murmured "that's Ace's morning call" he got some clothes on and strolled downstairs sleepily. He sat down at the table and laid his head in his arms, he sat there for a while, almost falling asleep.<p>

When Ace walked in with his own and little brother's food, he was as close as you can come to asleep without being it, Ace stared at him with a annoyed look "wake up sleepyhead" he said as he laid Luffy's plate down in front of him.

The almost-asleep person jolted awake. He looked at Ace with a confused look, until he realized where he was, he looked down at his plate and started eating.

They ate in silence for a while until the oldest broke said something "Lu, have you seen my journal? I had an attack yesterday, and I had the journal before that, but when I woke up it was gone.

Luffy choked on his toast, and ran to get some water, when he came back he looked at his big brother whit a nervous glance.

"n-no, I haven't seen it. hehe… maybe Vivi knows? I'll ask her at school" he stammered, Ace stared at him with a i-know-you're-not-telling-the-truth look, the youngest gulped `he knows I'm lying! Oh my god, what should I do!` he thought.

"were is it Lu? I know you have it" he said bluntly, but Luffy could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice, Ace looked at his empty plate "y-you didn't read it did you?"

`shit! What am I going to say?`Luffy thought as he looked at his shoes "erhm… a little of it" Ace's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, he opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something. But then closed it again and acted like he hadn't heard it.

He took their plates and walked to the sink with them. Then he took his school bag "come on Lu, we should get to school. And I know you get home earlier than me, so I better see the journal back on my desk when I get home" Ace said expectantly, while he opened the door for his little brother.

They walked in an awkward silence, neither looking at each other, then Ace looked at his clock. He gasped "oh no! school is starting in three minutes, we gotta hurry Lu!" he yelled as he grabbed Luffy's arm and started running.

"wonder what I have today, I hope I have some classes with Vi-chan" he giggled, Ace looked at him questioningly, but then returned to watching his step as the road became more difficult "who's Vi-chan? A new friend?" he panted. Luffy looked at him like he was crazy "no… it's a nickname for Vivi, you know, my girlfriend" he stated.

Ace was about to say something, but just then, they arrived at school. He sighed and watched his little brother run to class.

The day just couldn't get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review! That would be great, hope you liked it. Please say if you have an idea for this story, and I might use it

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own One Piece, for god's sake. Isn't one time enough?

**A/N:** Hey! Minna(みんな), here's the third chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! Sorry for the late update, I had a major headache, hurt like hell. And it kept me up all night. So when I tried to write it, I almost fell asleep. And couldn't concentrate, so I stopped 'cause I don't want to ruin the story. XD

Here you go!

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV<strong>

"Hi, guys!" Luffy yelled as he sat down beside his friends in class. "Luffy-san, can you please be quiet?" The teacher said.

"Sorry, Nico-sensei. I was just happy to see them, I guess." He apologized as he let himself dump down into his chair, pulling his books out.

"Now, turn to page 36. Nami, would you be so kind as to read out loud?" She asked, turning her attention away from Luffy, who leaned towards Vivi, whispering. "Hi cutie, looking gorgeous today." He said, stroking her chin.

Vivi blushed, looking at her hands. "You better be quiet, or Nico-sensei will send you outside, but thanks. And have you looked in the mirror lately, Cutie?" She whispered back, and Luffy smiled.

Zoro pretended to throw up, and unfortunately Nico-sensei saw it. "Something wrong Roronoa-san, are you feeling nauseous? If you are, you should go outside." She said coldly; they knew all too well how angry she could get when someone interrupted her class.

Zoro looked frightened, but he pulled himself together before answering. "I'm very sorry, it won't happen again." Nico-sensei smiled warmly at him, before she looked back at Nami. They had history, sometimes it was boring, but lately it had been rather interesting.

Nami started reading. "In the late 1970's, a man by the name of Angus Wilhelmer, was fighting to get the rights to marry his brother. In the end…" Luffy froze, why? What was their topic? He looked down at the page and sighed.

Their topic was incest. Of course, Nico-sensei had to pick Incest, he was really sore on the subject after reading the journal yesterday. Wait! Did that guy Angus Wilhelmer get the rights? He didn't even know why he wanted to know, but gave himself a mentally slap for being unfocused. Oh well. He could always ask his Vi-chan. He turned to Vivi and found that she was looking at him with a worried look.

Oh no, she could NOT find out about Ace. Maybe he didn't love his brother in a romantic way, but Vivi would probably be worried. So, he decided to talk to Law in their lunch break. He had many friends, but Law was always the one who listened, and gave him advice. It was Law who brought him and Vivi together.

And then finally, half hours later, the clock rang. He ran down to Franky-sensei's class because he knew Law's first class on Fridays was math. And for the first time in his life, he wasn't hungry.

He saw Law coming out of the classroom and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him down to the little park close to the school. He walked over to their usual place where they normally met by a huge stone. Even though it rained and the stone was wet, Luffy sat down, laying his head in his arms, as he sighed.

"So, what's up Luffy-ya, did you have a fight with Vivi-ya?" Law asked, looking at a sparrow that settled on a branch.

"No" He replied. "It's my brother." Law turned to look at him. "Seriously? You guys never fight." He said, before returning to look at the sparrow, but it was gone.

"No, not a fight, It's, errhh… he's in love with me." Luffy said biting his lip.

Law froze and turned slowly to face him, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Dude. You're joking, right?!" He asked, still in shock.

"Dude. Nope, not at all." Luffy said tauntingly, as he shuddered lightly due to the cold wind gusting through the park. "Well, that's fucked up. So, do you love him back? I mean, I know you love him, but in a romantic way?" Law asked, all traces of shock gone

"No, I-" His voice broke as he began to sob quietly while trying to dry the few tears away. "I don't want this. I want him to be my big brother, nothing else." He said as he felt Law pulling him in for a hug.

"You haven't talked to him have you?" He asked the younger male. "No… but I'm gonna, I have to talk to him." Luffy said. They pulled back from each other.

"Come on, let's go inside. You need food or you'll black out before your next class is over." Law teased, and Luffy just nodded quietly.

Luffy would probably feel a whole lot better after he got a plate of meat

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

Ace felt helpless and weak as he laid his head against their lunch table, sighing in defeat. "What's wrong, Ace? You have been like this since you came to school - you." A certain pineapple asked as he felt the depressed aura around his friend.

"Nothin', Marco." Ace said, not lifting his head.

Marco lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Is it your little brother, the cutie? –yoi." When he mentioned Luffy, Ace's head flew up, and he looked around. "Where, where is he?" Marco sighed. "You're obsessed, simply addicted, to that boy. He could just as well be a drug - yoi." Marco said in an irritated manner.

"Stinkin' pineapple!" Ace replied teasingly. Everyone called Marco that, maybe it wasn't very nice, but, the 'pineapple' was used it.

"Well? You should say something, he isn't gonna come running to you. Unless he wanna talk about his girlfriend – yoi." Marco stated matter-of-factly and took a sip of his pineapple juice as Ace finally lifted his head from the table. Marco's eyes ran over his best friend's face, but stopped as he saw the red marks the table had left on Ace's temple. He chocked and spat out pineapple juice as he fell off his chair in laughter.

Ace just looked at him dumbfounded. "What's so funny? Did the years finally catch up to you, Pineapple?" He teased.

It took Marco somewhere between five and ten minutes to get over his 'pineapple attack' as Ace had called it. He sat back down in his chair, inhaled slowly and said. "You had red marks on your temple from the table, and stop making pineapple jokes will you – yoi"

Ace nodded in understanding. "Sure, but you didn't have to spit your pineapple juice all over me." He said ironically, but then the clock rang. "Class is starting. Come on." Ace said.

* * *

><p>Ace looked at his clock for the fifth time. And closed the manga he was reading: Bakuman, a manga about some guys drawing manga. It was good, but Ace being the overprotective big brother he was, couldn't concentrate. "Luffy should have been home three hours ago, where is he. And where is my journal?" The older D was worried sick, literally. He got up and went to Luffy's room. <em>'Maybe I can find it. He keeps it somewhere in his room. I'm sure of it´.<em>

He looked in all of Luffy's drawers, the shelves and his closet. "Where is that damn thing? Luffy isn't that good at hiding stuff!" He pouted as he sat down on his little brother's bed. But quickly got up as he sat down on something, he lifted the covers to see what it was.

"Bepo?" It was his little brothers best friend. _`Luffy still has him?`_ Ace thought as he lifted the little teddy up, and sniffed it. _`Mmm… smells like Luffy`_

"Where have you been all these years, Bepo – san?" He asked, and sat back down on the bed. Then, a thought popped up in his head. He laid Bepo down beside him and reached under the bed. _`Smart place, but not smart enough, Luffy.`_ He thought as he pulled the journal out from under the bed. Satisfied he returned to his room with his journal, before walking downstairs.

"If he doesn't come home soon I'll call the cops. It's almost been four hours, and mom is coming home tomorrow morning, she'll be worried." He said to himself.

Just as he was about to lift his cup of tea to his mouth, Ace heard the door open. "Luffy?" He yelled as he ran to the door. There he saw Luffy, wet from the rain, and dirty. Luffy didn't react; he slowly sat down on the floor, sobbing. Ace hurriedly sat down beside him and pulled him in for a hug. "What happened, Luffy? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you, if someone did I swear I'm gonna-"

" -e left me." He was interrupted by Luffy; he looked down on his crying brother. "What?" Ace asked in confusion, stroking Luffy's hair. "Sh- she left, Ace. Why?" He asked, pressing Ace's shirt against his face. "Who left? Why were you gone so long? I was worried."

Luffy looked up at him. "Vivi... she left me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the short chapter! I wrote it hurriedly since I was late, I'll write a longer one next time, promise. Please review, I'm running out of motivation! And I want to write this story, but it's hard when no one says anything, flames or praise, anything!


End file.
